This invention relates generally to the field of electromagnetic relays and more particularly to a spring retaining clip for mounting a contact carrying insulator on the return pole piece of an electromagnetic relay.
Mechanisms for mounting the contacts on an electromagnetic relay are known in the prior art. Such mechanisms, which may be referred to as fixing or fastening devices, have in some instances included generally U-shaped clip members (see, for example, German Utility Model No. 1,984,667 and German Published Specification No. 1,948,725), as does the present invention. Such previously known fixing devices have involved metal-to-metal contact between the clip members and the magnet systems of the relays. This metal-to-metal contact is disadvantageous when the earth potential is not run out of the relay and it is desired to obtain long creep paths inside the relay between the earth potential of the magnet yoke or return pole piece on the one hand and the coil connections or the contact springs on the other hand.